


Smitten and Hating It (A Little)

by EverydayGeek



Series: Smitten [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: She was so smitten with Alex Danvers that it was almost gross.





	

There she went again, arriving at another one of their crimes scenes like she owned the place. She just flew right in, bypassing all of the police tape, as if the 'do not cross' printed across the tape meant, "do not cross unless you are Supergirl." Alex, who Maggie had noticed is usually very strict about keeping people away from the crime scene, never uttered a word when Supergirl did it. In fact, Alex always looked extremely chirpy when the buff, blonde alien landed at her side, blue eyes and charming smile on full display. They bantered, they bickered, and they did everything two people who had the hots for each other would do. Maggie would usually lie and say she didn't know why it was bothering her so much, but she knew better than to lie to herself at this point. She was so smitten with Alex Danvers that it was almost gross.

Leave it to her to fall for someone so annoyingly uninterested.

"So, you're saying this person isn't an alien, but a meta-human?" Supergirl asked Danvers, staring quizzically at the corpse in the DEO morgue. The body had spikes covering every inch of skin, like a porcupine. It was a valid question, because Maggie hadn't been so sure herself.

"We tested their blood, and they are definitely human. There's a few abnormalities in their DNA that was probably altered due to exposure to some type of substance," Danvers told her.

The ring of a cell phone cut the conversation short and Maggie watched with interest as Supergirl pulled a cell phone out of her skirt, answering the device quietly. Her voice took on a meek quality that Maggie had never heard before. She was used to hearing that authoritative, sure tone from the blonde superhero.

"I'll be right there, sir," Supergirl squeaked out.

Maggie's eyes narrowed. She didn't know Supergirl was even capable of such a small sound.

"Gotta go?" Danvers asked knowingly, a small, warm smile on her face. Maggie hated that smile when it was aimed at the blonde.

"Yeah," Supergirl sighed, before her face split with a grin. "But I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll bring the food. Chinese and Pizza okay?"

"Yes!" Supergirl smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on Danvers' cheek. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met; do you know that?"

"I do, actually," Danvers joked.

Maggie watched their banter go back and forth like a tennis match. She hated it. It would be cute if she wasn't constantly wishing that it was her bantering with Danvers instead of Supergirl.

"Good, because you are. I love you! See you later!" Supergirl called out over her shoulder as she dashed away with her super speed.

Danvers smiled after the woman and shook her head fondly. She looked so very smitten, and it was so very grating on Maggie's nerves. She needed to know what she was competing with.

"So, you and Supergirl are extremely close," she started, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Danvers said, picking up the chart at the foot of the corpse's slab, reading over it as if she hadn't done so five times since they entered the room. Maggie was sure she knew the chart like the back of her hand by now.

"What's the deal with you two anyway? You guys seem really close. Suspiciously so."

Danvers narrowed her eyes at the chart, clearing her throat awkwardly. "We just get along really well."

"You two hang out at each other's place and buy each other food. You get this affectionate smile on your face whenever she walks into a room. Are you guys a couple? Because for someone who, a few weeks ago, was ready to kill everyone in that alien bar, you're extremely close with one."

Maggie knew she sounded far more accusatory and jealous than she had the right to be, but she couldn't help it. The whole situation was damn frustrating.

To her surprise, Danvers chuckled, put down the chart, and looked straight at her. "I can assure you that Supergirl and I are just friends. We just…have a special bond that is…hard to explain."

"So you two are friends with benefits?"

Danvers made a face at that. "No. _God no_. You're right, she's more than just my colleague, she's my best friend. Look, I can't tell you the one-hundred percent truth about our relationship, but I can tell you that what we have is far from romantic."

Maggie studied her expression, and found that the woman was being sincere. Satisfied with her answer, for now, Maggie nodded.

"Okay."

"Besides," Danvers continued, "I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh?" Maggie tried not to let the curiosity in her voice give away just how interested she was in the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, she's badass, and she's the only one who can truly keep up with me."

Maggie's heart stopped. Very briefly, she might add. She'd never let anyone, especially not Alex Danvers, know how much she's affected by her.

" _She_ , huh? Anyone I know?"

Danvers smirked and began backing away toward the morgue exit. "Maybe," she admitted.

Maggie opened her mouth to ask again, but Danvers had already left the room. Maggie smiled to herself and could feel that little annoying thing called _hope_ bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Supergirl may have won the war for Alex Danvers' affection, but Maggie Sawyer was going to be victorious in the war for Alex Danvers' heart. And other parts of Alex, obviously.

She was smitten, but she wasn't a complete sap.


End file.
